predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Awakening
Red, Blue, and Green arrived on the edge of Cinnabar Island. They wanted to find out where the Cinnabar Gym would be as soon as possible. As soon as they reached the shore, they noticed that there were stairs built. They walked up the stairs and found the Pokemon Center at the top. "So, where is the Gym?" Blue asked. "Is that all you care about, Blue?" Green asked, making Red laugh a bit. "Shut the hell up, Green." Blue ordered as two people stepped up behind them. "I see you three are still bickering amongst one another." A familiar voice said, stepping up behind them. Red, Blue, and Green all turned around to see that Artie and Rich were standing behind them. "Artie? Rich?" Red asked. "Did you guys just get here as well?" "Hell yeah we did." Rich answered. "Unfortunately, we've been looking for the Gym all across the Island and it doesn't seem to be anywhere around here." "So you two couldn't find it either?" Green asked. "Is that a problem?" Artie asked. "Not really. It's just strange that there would be no Gym here. It just doesn't make sense. We should have seen something involving the Gym here. But there doesn't seem to be a sign or anything directing us to it." Green answered, as they all shrugged. "Well maybe, we'll find some information about it in the Pokemon Center." Rich said, walking towards the center. "Yeah, he's right. Let's-" As Red began to walk forward, a man on a Rapidash zipped past them, accidentally knocking Green and Blue onto the behind's. "Hey man, what the hell was that for?!" "Oh, I apologize!" The man said, as Rapidash continued to gallop forward. "I will make it up to you!" The man and the Rapidash disappeared into a forest that was all around them. Red went over to them and helped them both up saying, "Are you two alright?" "Yeah..." Blue said, rubbing his head. "That hurt like a bitch though." "Yeah, that was really strange." Green said, standing to her feet. "Who was that guy?" Artie asked. "He had a Rapidash so maybe..." As they began to ponder on who had almost run them over, three shadows zoomed past their heads, almost throwing the heroes to wayside. Red was able to get a glimpse at who it was and at first, he wasn't sure who that was. But then, something he shouted made his thought confirmed, "Damn it! You little shit! Get back here, Blaine! You traitor!" "BLAINE?!" The five of them shouted, as they all looked at each other. They turned in that direction and dashed off towards them, knowing that the people chasing Blaine were Team Rocket. And not just any members of Team Rocket. There were only ones that really mattered besides their boss; the Triad of Elites. Meanwhile, throughout the skies between Fuchsia City and Cinnabar Island, Machine, Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow were trying to head to Cinnabar as fast as they could. They were anxious to make it there considering that the Indigo League Conference was taking place in about three weeks. "Yo, Hakel, how much longer until we get there?" Machine shouted over the air currents. "Not much farther Machine!" Hakel shouted back. "The map says about 1 mile until we get there! Just be patient!" "Whatever man. You know that shit ain't my style!" Machine shouted, making it seem like he was too regale to be patient. "That's what I love about you, Machine!" Yellow shouted, hugging Machine. They all laughed at the sentiment. However, this was all broken when Kusa got a ring on her Pokenav. "Huh?" Hakel asked, feeling the vibration through Pidgeot's body. "Kusa is that your Pokenav?!" "Yeah, it's Green! She's calling me." Kusa shouted, looking at the person who was calling her. "Alright, let's stop for a second, Machine." Hakel shouted to him as he nodded, forcing Charizard to stop and turn around to Hakel, Kusa, and his Pidgeot. "Hello? Green?" Kusa asked. "Kusa! Finally!" Green shouted, sounding in distress. "I thought you'd never pick up!" "What are you talking about Green?" Kusa asked. "Forget that. It doesn't matter." Green said. "Are you guys heading over to Cinnabar Island yet?" "Yeah, we're heading there now." Kusa responded. "Well, GET OVER HERE NOW! We're under attack from Team Rocket! We need your help! Blaine, the Gym Leader has gotten in-" Suddenly, her signal cut off, dropping the call with Green. "Green?! GREEN?!" Kusa shouted, hearing the sound of simple white noise. "Damn it!" "What happened Kusa?" Yellow asked. "What did Green have to say?" "I don't really know but I know they needed our help. They're over at Cinnabar Island right now and it sounded like something happened to the Gym Leader, Blaine." Kusa answered. "Oh, and Team Rocket's involved." "You had me at 'needed our help'!" Machine said, getting ready to fly once more. "Let's get those bastards!" "Alright!" Hakel said, as Kusa put her Pokenav back into her bag. "Let's go! I'm ready!" Pidgeot zoomed away from Machine and Yellow, taking Hakel and Kusa closer to the Island. Charizard followed after, keeping up with Pidgeot. Back on Cinnabar Island, Green and the others had been thrown towards a cliff, destroying her Pokenav in the process. She turned back around as Blaine jumped in front of her with his Rapidash, protecting them all. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Green asked, as the five of them rose to their feet, standing behind Blaine. "I have to protect you all. You took the decency to come to my rescue so I have to repay the favor!" Blaine said, as Kris, Rai, and Lt. Surge looked onto them condescendingly from above. "Team Rocket, I will NEVER join back up with you! There's no way you'll make me join back up with you bastards!" "Who cares about that, Blaine?!" Kris shouted from above. "Huh?" Blaine asked. "Then why were you chasing after me this entire time?!" "Did you honestly believe the reason that we were chasing you was to force you to join back up with us?!" Lt. Surge asked. "Well, it wasn't, bitch!" Rai shouted down from his Dragonite. "It was to destroy you! A traitor like you doesn't get to join back up with a prestigious organization like Team Rocket!" "And now," Kris started to say as she stared down onto the kids that have been causing them so much trouble. "Because we've got the kids that have been giving us trouble from day one after we killed Professor Oak cornered along with you, it's like a package deal!" "That's not right! These kids have nothing to do with this! It's me you're after, not them!" Blaine shouted, as the Triad of Elites laughed maniacally. "They have EVERYTHING to do with this!" Kris shouted, angrily. "They're the reason you defected from our organization! They started filling your heads with good thoughts and happy endings! These are the kids that have been messing with us since we attacked Pewter City!" "What?! Are you serious?" Blaine asked as Red nodded. "We've been trying to stop them from consuming Kanto since they killed Professor Oak. They're dangerous but with our Pokemon, we're unstoppable." Red commented. "They don't stand us chance, even if they do have an Articuno, Moltres, and Dragonite staring us in the face. Light will always prevail over the darkness that is Team Rocket!" "You really believe that, don't you?" Lt. Surge asked. "Hell yeah!" Rich shouted. "If we didn't mean, why'd Red just say what we were all thinking ever since we MET you clowns?!" Kris laughed sarcastically and said, "You think you're funny, eh, you little shit? Do you understand who you are talking to?" "I think we've all known ever since you killed my father." Blue said. "Please, it was a pleasure to kill that old shit." Kris stated, smiling down at Blue. "If he was still alive, you wouldn't be here now would you?" "No, that's not true! You would've done something to get in my way of attaining a road to the top! Besides, if Machine was here-" "But he's NOT, is he?" Rai asked. "Machine's not here nor is that other fool Hakel. It doesn't matter anyway, you wouldn't be able to win even with them here." "Please, Rai, you're just bluffing!" Artie shouted. "I noticed, every time Machine, Hakel, or Kusa come around, you get scared! You don't even have enough courage to take them on if they were here right now!" "How do you know?" Rai asked angrily. "You have no idea WHAT they did to me! If you could just understand how they made me look like a FOOL just because they had Pokemon... You'd understand how badly you and all of them need to die! Anyone that has a problem with me, can suck it! Playing the hero doesn't matter anymore and it never has! It only ends in pain!" "That's right. Rai's exactly right." Lt. Surge said. "And the pain you're all about to experience is one that's WORSE then that of death." "Face it, you guys are screwed. Without those others here, you can't win." Kris said, as they began to command their Pokemon to attack. "Articuno, Ice Beam!" "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Rai shouted. "Moltres, Fire Blast!" Lt. Surge shouted, as three of their Pokemon fired their attacks at once, aimed for the heroes. "Charizard, Dragon Rage!" "Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" "Venusaur, Solar Beam!" Three voices shouted out commands at once, as three blasts of elemental abilities intercepted each of the attacks from Team Rocket. When the attacks disappeared, three Trainers stood in front of them, as the dust cleared. "Hey guys, sorry we're late. We didn't mean to do that." "Machine! Hakel! Kusa!" All of them shouted, but Blaine mainly because he didn't know them yet. "Yeah, but we did hear most of the conversation." Hakel said. "Machine suggested that we make a grand entrance like that so we decided that we would do it." "I have to say, at first, I was against it but when we intercepted each attack like that, it was pretty awesome. It felt cool to do that for you guys." Kusa said, smiling at them all. "Just in time!" Artie shouted. "Guys, don't doubt your own ability. Even if we DIDN'T get here in time, you ALL have your own Pokemon. You could have beaten them even without us. Don't believe a damn word these morons say." Hakel stated. "Just because we're not ALWAYS here, doesn't mean you can't win. Individual power is important and that's what each of us have." "Morons?" Lt. Surge asked. "Would morons be able to defeat you today?" "You haven't done it yet, stupid ass." Machine said, laughing a bit. "And until you do, you won't be able to claim that over us. Be real, if you can manage that at all." As Lt. Surge and Rai argued with the heroes, Kris got a call from the boss. It said, "Kris, it has been awakened. We don't need Blaine anymore or those pesky children. Report back to base." Kris shut off communications saying, "Rai, Surge! Enough!" "What? What for?" Rai asked, surprising the heroes as well. "The boss has called us back to base. It has awakened." Kris said as they both smiled, nodding to her. "What are you bastards talking about? What has awakened?!" Machine asked as Kris laughed at them. "It's none of your concern. Or rather, you'll see soon enough." Kris said, as Blaine started to charge at them, realizing what they meant. Kris took a smoke bomb as they disappeared from the area she said, "By the way, thanks Blaine. We couldn't done this without you." As Blaine dashed through the smoke, the Triad of Elites disappeared from Cinnabar Island. Blaine fell to his knees and said, "Damn it... I can't be... That means it's really operational... How could I have doomed this world like this?" Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters